


Affection for You

by maggiellezk



Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family, Fem!Hinata, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Hari kasih sayang? Memang cuma buat pacar doang?For BSR Valentine Event #CoupleDayFromJombloCheck
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365
Kudos: 1





	Affection for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :   
> Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't gain any profit
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk event valentine BSR #CoupleDayFromJombloCheck
> 
> Pair : OsaFem!Hina slight SunaOsa
> 
> Warning :
> 
> -sekali lagi, embel-embel friendzone—eh, friendship tapi nyerempet  
> -ada genderbend  
> -ambigai  
> -Tidak bermaksud BL tapi hints BL si—  
> -receh sereceh-recehnya   
> -humornya ambyar  
> -lebih mirip kumpulan drabble ga niat si—  
> -ada yang menjurus, hati-hati!  
> -Harsh Word bertebaran  
> -awas mabok!

Suna Rintarou, enam belas tahun, siswa SMA tahun kedua kelas satu tengah mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru Bahasa Inggris dengan seksama ketika ia mendengar desisan yang berasal dari bangku belakang. Pemuda itu enggan menoleh, mengingat terakhir kali penghapus papan tulis nyaris mendarat mulus di dahinya ketika ketahuan leha-leha selama jam pelajaran. Namun, suara desisan itu terus memaksa. Bahkan ia merasakan getaran sekilas pada kursi yang sempat ditendang.

"Psst, psst, Rin! Rintarou!"

Pemuda itu mendecak. Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan hati-hati kemudian memiringkan kepala sedikit. Matanya masih tak lepas sosok cantik tapi sangar di depan kelas.

"Apa?" bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

"Punya permen?"

Suna menahan decakan demi keselamatan bersama. 

"Bukannya tadi sudah kuberi?" tanyanya. Ia berjengit kala melihat mata sang guru sempat memicing padanya. 

"Ieri-sensei kalau mengajar lama. Jam istirahatnya sudah lewat lima menit," desis Osamu. "Samu lapar."

Suna ingin berdiri dari kursinya dan menimpuk Osamu dengan satu  _ pack _ permen  _ mint _ yang siap siaga di tasnya. Namun, sadar tak bisa melakukannya, sekali lagi demi keselamatan bersama, Suna pun mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ia dengan hati-hati merogoh tas kemudian mengambil sejumlah permen dari sana. Ketika fokus sang guru tertuju pada papan tulis, secepat kilat permen itu dipindahkan ke tangan Osamu. Yang bersangkutan langsung menyembunyikannya di bawah meja.

Suna sempat berjengit kemudian pura-pura mencatat ketika tatapan sang guru terarah padanya.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Minggu depan ulangan, ya? Ingat, saya tidak mau memberi nilai tuntas sampai kalian mendapatkannya sendiri. Tidak peduli jika harus remedial berkali-kali."

Satu-satunya hal yang memotivasi Suna untuk fokus pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris karena ingin menghindari minggu penuh remedial. Sewaktu masih tahun pertama, ia pernah remedial sampai lima kali dan soalnya semakin sulit. Alasan gurunya simpel,  _ kalau remedial berarti belajarnya dua kali, 'kan? Tingkat kesulitannya juga harus dua kali biar adil. _

_ Dapat angka standar tidak masalah, asalkan tidak remedial saja—Suna Rintarou, 2021. _

.

.

.

"Kau ini … tidak bisakah kau menahan lapar saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris? Aku enggak mau, lho, ya, dahiku jadi sasaran  _ spike _ penghapus papan tulis dari Ieri-sensei," keluh Suna.

Mereka berada di kelas yang setengah kosong saat ini. Karena jam istirahat yang terpotong oleh kekhilafan guru Bahasa Inggris mereka yang terkenal tegas, tak banyak yang ingin mengambil risiko untuk berlama-lama di kantin. Namun, Suna mendeteksi keanehan di sini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit, tapi kelas pun tak kunjung penuh. Seharusnya pelajaran telah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Suna mengedarkan pandangan pada bangku barisan depan. Bangku ketiga dari kiri, tempat duduk si ketua kelas tengah kosong.

Suna mendecak. 

"Ketua kelas kampret … harusnya dia bilang kalau guru Bahasa Jepang lagi enggak masuk gara-gara kemarin istrinya melahirkan."

Osamu, dengan mulut penuh  _ onigiri _ berbicara sampai nasinya melontar ke mana-mana. Suna tidak bisa menangkap jelas apa yang coba dikatakan temannya itu. 

"Osamu, aku enggak paham bahasa  _ onigiri. _ "

Padahal Osamu mau tanya Suna dapat info itu dari mana.

.

.

.

Biasanya kalau latihan, Atsumu selalu datang bersama Osamu. Namun, sejak memasuki tahun kedua, kelas pun diacak dan si kembar untuk pertama kalinya terpisah. Alhasil, yang selalu bersama Osamu ke ruang klub adalah Suna Rintarou. 

Sebenarnya Suna dan Osamu sudah sekelas sejak tahun pertama. Kebetulan pas diacak, nama mereka masuk di kotak yang sama. Atsumu curiga seakan ia adalah nyamuk yang berusaha diusir oleh sepasang  _ love bird  _ tersebut. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang—anggota klub voli yang terdampar keluar dari kelas 1-1.

Kalau Osamu tahu kakaknya mengira dia ada  _ affair  _ dengan Suna, rahang Atsumu tidak akan selamat kali ini. Sudah jadi rahasia umum anggota klub voli Inarizaki kalau Osamu punya hubungan spesial dengan gadis bernomor punggung 10 dari Karasuno. Suna pernah mengatai gadis itu  _ chibi petakilan yang larinya kencang macam kecoa _ dan alhasil ia mendapat satu cap tangan dari si bungsu Miya. Budak cinta susah dilawan, bos!

Namun, hubungan mereka terpisah jarak 10 jam perjalanan antara Hyogo dan Miyagi. 

Kesimpulannya, Osamu masih  _ straight. _

Masih ….

.

.

.

"Rin," panggil Osamu.

Suna yang masih fokus pada ponsel hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat.

"Apa aku pindah ke Miyagi saja, ya?"

Penuturan polos Osamu yang kesekian kalinya hampir membuat Suna tersedak ludah sendiri. Ponselnya nyaris melompat dari tangan dan membentur lantai saking terkejutnya. Berulang kali ia mengerjap sambil memindai makhluk berpirang kelabu ini.

_ Osamu kesambet apaan lagi ini? _

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pengen pindah ke Miyagi?" Suna yang masih belum konek malah menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia tak tahu bahwa di detik selanjutnya, pemuda itu akan menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut.

Wajah Osamu melunak, pandangannya ke papan meja yang masih berisi beberapa roti lapis dan  _ onigiri _ dalam wadah. Ia seperti akan menangis.

"Soalnya … aku rindu Sho-chan. Lihat lewat  _ video call _ mana cukup! Kalau di sana bisa ketemu tiap hari dan enggak perlu meladeni Tsumu yang tiap pagi macam cewek PMS!" jerit Osamu yang kemudian mewek.

Suna menjatuhkan rahang.

_ " _ WALAH, BUDAK CINTA?!" pekiknya tak santai.

Di kelas sebelah, Atsumu tiba-tiba bersin.

.

.

.

Malam Minggu ini, rumah keluarga Miya cuma diisi dua makhluk yang nyaris seperti  _ copy-paste _ satu sama lain sampai orang ketiga yang hobinya  _ blackmail  _ datang. Orang tua mereka sedang mengunjungi sang nenek dan si kembar tiba-tiba  _ mager  _ padahal dulu selalu menjadi barisan paling depan soal kunjung-mengunjungi. Mungkin ini disebabkan karena mereka baru pulang latihan setelah makan malam dan semua tulang seakan mau retak bersamaan. Osamu sudah tutup kuping mendengar Atsumu yang berjengit dan mengumpat keras tiap kali bergerak sedikit. Ingin mengatai tapi sedang  _ mager  _ gelut.

"Atsumu sering  _ gitu _ ?" tanya Suna yang kebetulan terdampar bersama mereka. Orang tua si kembar khawatir akan mendapat berita bahwa rumah mereka terbakar, diguncang angin topan buatan atau bertransformasi jadi kapal pecah hanya karena dua orang se-DNA dengan semangat berapi-api dalam menghancurkan segalanya. Karena itu mereka meminta Suna untuk menjaga si kembar, memastikan semua terkendali.

"Enggak sih, biasanya langsung molor, juga. Kebetulan saja hari ini latihannya kayak jahanam," sahut Osamu yang menekan tombol stik PS. Beberapa lembar plester panas pereda sakit menempel di badannya yang  _ shirtless. _ Matanya tertuju sempurna pada layar TV yang sedang menampilkan permainan  _ Winning Eleven _ melawan Suna.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Osamu melirik sebentar, sedikit malas karena Suna tampak tak mau menyerah, permainan sedang seru. Ia memaksa satu tangannya menjadi pengendali sementara yang satu mencoba meraih ponsel. Setelah berupaya keras, akhirnya bisa walaupun kecolongan bola oleh Suna.

Begitu melihat nama kontak yang tertera lambang hati dan  _ onigiri _ serta ikon  _ video call _ yang menggantung, Osamu syok. Alhasil, Suna memenangkan permainan karena pemain lawan tak bergerak. Ia mengangkat tangan ke udara sambil bersorak; merayakan euforia kecil-kecilan dan saat itulah Osamu menarik kaos yang melekat di tubuh pemuda itu kemudian memakainya. Lalu, ia mengangkat  _ video call  _ yang diduga berasal dari gagak kecil manisnya.

" _ Moshi-moshi. Gomen ne,  _ Sho-chan, tadi lagi main  _ Winning Eleven  _ bareng Rintarou," ujar Osamu cengengesan.

Suna mengerjap beberapa kali. Otaknya butuh waktu mencerna ini semua. Masih dengan wajah datar yang terlampau datar, ia meraih ponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga dalam tempo yang pelan.

" _ Moshi-moshi _ ? Maaf, dengan Suna Rintarou di kediaman keluarga Miya. Saya baru saja dilecehkan budak cinta di sini!"

"WOI!" pekik Osamu spontan.

"BERISIK BEGO!" Atsumu berseru dari lantai atas.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, tanggal 14 Februari. Osamu dan Atsumu, duo populer yang tak pernah absen mendapat cokelat. Bahkan, para penggemar mereka dengan segala niat mengirimkan langsung cokelat tersebut ke kediaman mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali, Suna menendang kaki gajah Osamu yang menimpa perutnya gara-gara ketukan berulang di pintu—baru  _ ngeh _ kalau mereka tidur di ruang tengah. Masih setengah sadar, pemuda itu membuka pintu dan disambut senyum cerah dari tukang pos.

"Selamat pagi, paket untuk Miya Osamu dan Miya Atsumu."

"Mereka masih tidur, Pak. Biar saya yang terima."

Tukang pos itu pun mengeluarkan catatannya dan menginstruksikan Suna untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan sebagai persyaratan penerimaan paket. Setelah itu, pria dengan senyum cerah itu mengangkat kardus besar yang membuat Suna sempat berjengit ngeri. Susah payah ia mengangkat kotak itu masuk dan diletakkan di atas meja.

Suna melangkah mendekati Osamu yang masih mendengkur dengan 'damainya'. Pemuda itu geleng-geleng kepala dan dengan kurang ajar menendang pelan bahu Osamu yang masih memakai kaosnya semalam—dan itu terlampau pas di tubuh si pencinta  _ onigiri _ sementara ia pakai baju kaos yang kelewat  _ oversize _ milik yang bersangkutan. Suna khawatir bajunya akan melar tiga kali lipat habis ini.

"Oi, bangun! Cokelatmu sudah datang, tuh!"

Osamu mengerang kemudian menggeliat. Namun, tak ada pemuda itu tanda-tanda akan bangun. Ia meregangkan lengan lebar-lebar kemudian menyambar kaki Suna yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Alhasil, Suna jatuh menghantam lantai dengan wajahnya. Pemuda sipit itu melirik Osamu yang memeluk kakinya.

"Ng … Sho-chan, sejak kapan kamu jadi besar begini?" igaunya. Suna berjengit. Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun, ia tendang si pencinta  _ onigiri  _ itu untuk melepaskan diri. Hidung korban kaki Suna berdarah tapi masih tak bangun, hanya mengerang. Pelaku syok berat.

_ Ini orang tidur apa koma, sih? Dihajar masih enggak bangun! _

Suna beranjak untuk mengambil tisu dan menyumbat mimisan hasil menghantam lantai. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk diminum dan mengisi ulang lalu membawa gelas tersebut ke tempat Osamu. Ia menatap datar Osamu yang masih belum sadar padahal darah dari hidungnya sudah meluber. Gelas diangkat tinggi-tinggi kemudian dimiringkan hingga cairan di dalam tumpah.

Osamu mengerang dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Refleks memejam lagi ketika siraman 'rohani' dari Suna masih belum berakhir.

"Woi, Suna kampret!" umpatnya kesal.

Suna dengan muka datarnya masih terus menyiram.

"Berhenti, bego! Basah semua jadinya!"

Suna baru berhenti ketika airnya habis. Osamu pun bangun dan menatap si sipit tak bersahabat. Namun, melihat bekas memerah yang merembes dari tisu di hidung, wajahnya berubah heran.

"Kau habis nonton bokep?" celetuk Osamu polos.  _ Polos apanya?! _

"Enggak. Tiba-tiba saja sebelah kakiku ditarik sama badak lalu dibikin cium tanah air," sarkas Suna.

Osamu mengerjap pelan. Ia merasakan sensasi nyeri di wajahnya. Begitu disentuh, noda merah langsung menghiasi tangan si bungsu Miya. 

"Kok aku mimisan?"

"Tadi ada siluman rubah muncul. Mau aku tendang, sih, tapi malah kena wajahmu." sahut Suna yang sudah sekarat kewarasannya.

Atsumu yang turun dengan perasaan lesu karena nyerinya tak kunjung hilang mengerjap bingung melihat Osamu dan Suna yang kompak menyumbat hidung dengan tisu. Ada bekas memerah di sana.

"Kalian kenapa mimisan? Nonton bokep? Aku  _ aduin _ ke bunda, nih!" tudingnya.

Suna dan Osamu kompak berseru dengan tidak santainya, "ENGGAK GITU BANGSAT!!"

.

.

.

Suna sudah terbiasa tidak dapat cokelat tiap 14 Februari. Kalau beruntung kadang dikasi sama Kita atau Aran yang dapat dari orang lain. Osamu? Jangan tanya, itu anak pelit dan rakusnya minta ampun. Bakal jadi sejarah kalau dia berbagi cokelat ke orang lain kecuali buat si gagak manisnya.

Kemudian hari ini adalah hari bersejarah tersebut.

Seketika Suna seperti program yang gagal bekerja. Ia konslet melihat Osamu menyodorkan beberapa batang cokelat padanya. Gila, gila, gila! Sepotong saja anak itu biasanya  _ ogah _ , ini ada sekitar enam batang! Sejarah, catat, ini sejarah!

"Cepat ambil, tanganku pegel, nih!" keluh Osamu.

Suna menerimanya dengan ragu. "Kau enggak kesambet apapun, 'kan? Tumben  _ ngasi  _ aku cokelat."

Osamu menghela napas.

"Resolusi Osamu 2021, kurangi pelit. Kalau ada rezeki lebih harus dibagi."

"Iya, kau benaran kesambet. Bentar aku cari dukun."

"WOI!"

Tangan Osamu mendarat di bahu Suna. Kemudian, pemuda itu lalu ditarik dan dikasi  _ bear hug. _ Punggungnya ditepuk berulang kali dengan cukup keras.

"Makasih, bro  _ udah _ jadi teman baikku."

_ Ups, friendzone! _

Suna masih belum bekerja dengan normal. Ini Osamu? Osamu yang itu, 'kan?

"HUEK! NAJIS!"

Pelukan Osamu lepas. Dengan langkah berat, ia menghampiri Atsumu yang tiba-tiba panik. Sialnya, Atsumu masih belum bisa banyak gerak gara-gara pegal linu tak berkesudahan macam manula saja. Pertahanan terakhir  _ setter _ Inarizaki VBC itu hanyalah tangan yang diangkat ke depan. Ketika Osamu berdiri di depannya dengan napas mengembus keras bak banteng siap serang, si kakak hanya bisa tutup mata dan terima nasib bakal lebih susah gerak. Suna yang masih konslet tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namun, bukan pukulan atau tendangan yang Atsumu dapatkan, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang adik. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali menelan kebingungan. 

"Tsumu  _ nyebelin _ , sih. Tapi kalau enggak ada Tsumu, Samu bakal bosan terus."

Atsumu tertegun.

"Tsumu itu tukang bohong, enggak mau dengarin Samu, enggak pernah balikin barang-barang yang dipinjam, pokoknya super duper  _ nyebelin _ ! Tapi enggak apa-apa, kalau Tsumu jadi  _ nyebelin _ , 'kan Samu bisa jadi anak baiknya."

Atsumu tertawa jengkel lantas balas memeluk  _ copy-paste- _ annya itu.

"Kembar sialan!"

Suna hanya bisa kerjap-kerjal lucu di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali seperti sediakala.

_ Situ tadi bilang najis, sekarang malah dia yang peluk-peluk  _ jijay _! _

.

.

.

Beberapa cokelat Osamu masukkan ke dalam kardus dan diplester kuat. Habis itu dibungkus kertas kado, diparfumin sana-sini, dikecup sana-sini sampai-sampai Suna dan Atsumu kompak mengernyit jijik sementara yang bersangkutan tidak terganggu sama sekali. Ia sibuk mencari jasa pengiriman cepat melalui ponsel.

"Cokelatnya daripada dikasi ke aku, kenapa enggak kaukasi semua ke pacarmu?" celetuk Suna.

"Bahkan aku juga dapat. Bro, kau benaran enggak kesambet, 'kan?" timpal Atsumu.

Osamu mengangkat bahu kemudian menggigit satu potong cokelat batang.

"Ini, 'kan hari kasih sayang. Kasih sayang itu bukan cuma buat pacar doang, 'kan? Aku juga sayang kalian sebagai teman dan saudara. Lagian, salah kalau kasih sayang cuma dirayain setahun sekali doang, patutnya sehari-hari.  _ So, we'll deserve love and kindness everyday like it should be. _ "

Atsumu dan Suna membatu. Sepertinya Osamu benar-benar lagi kesurupan. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain ketika Osamu sibuk mengemasi paketnya. Kalau Bahasa Inggrisnya  _ mah _ , Suna yakin itu gara-gara Ieri-sensei.

"Bro, tahu tempat ruqyah yang murah, enggak? Kesurupan benar ini anak," bisik Atsumu.

"Yee, enggak modal amat, sih! Yang elit kek," balas Suna pedas.

"Dompetku lagi kurus, Bro."

"Kalian bisik-bisik apaan?"

Duo itu sontak menggeleng kompak.

"Enggak, enggak, kita cuma mikir kasian penggemarmu jadi miskin kalau harus beliin coklat setiap hari," ujar Suna mengalihkan topik.

Osamu manggut-manggut, menyetujui ucapan Suna. Ia mengambil kadonya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Aku mau ke pos, kalian jaga rumah sebentar!"

Atsumu mendecih, "Sana pergi, dasar budak cinta!"

" _ See you later,  _ Rin, Tsumu!" serunya dengan wajah berseri.

Atsumu dan Suna kontan membatin kompak.

_ 'Dasar budak cinta!' _

**End**


End file.
